harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald (HoLV)
Ronald (ロナルド, Ronald) is a character in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Ronald is a dark skinned, cheerful man with a loud voice. He loves to eat a lot and be merry. He is always looking for cooked items to buy at his store. He owns and manages the Grocery Store in the valley, wherein you can buy all sorts of food items to restore your fatigue and stamina and also some ingredients for cooking. Ronald spends almost all of his time at his store and sometimes could use a hand looking after his chickens during the day. 'Gifts' Ronald's Grocery Store *'Working hours:' 8:00 AM - 6:00 PM *'Day off:' Sunday *'Part-time Work:' Yes Grocery Store (for sale) Grocery Store (items wanted) Looking after Ronald's chickens *'Where:' Grocery Store *'When:' 8:00 AM - 3:00 PM, (except Sunday) *'Pay:' 180G, free egg You help Ronald by taking care of his Chickens in the coop outside. He will give you the chicken feeds. All you just need to do is to feed each of the chicken and collect their eggs. There are a total of 6 eggs you need to collect. After calling it a day, Ronald will pay you 180G and will give you free egg. This free egg that he will give you can be useful early in the game because you can place it in the incubator at your own Chicken coop in your farm and after 3 days, the egg will hatch. This let's you avoid having to buy your first chicken from Bob's Ranch Store! Event Path # 16: The Legendary Baker *'Type of Event Path:' Tourist Spot *'Main Character:' Ronald Ronald had always dreamed of becoming the best and most famous baker. His humble Grocery Store is the complete evidence to this. Could he make his dream come true before Leaf Valley is taken over by the Funland Company? *Note: If you plan on pursuing this event path, you'll have to plant and harvest many crops (many of the sub-events require you to ship a certain number of crops). ---- 16-1: Take it Easy 1 *'When:' Year 1, Spring 23rd to 26th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 20 Ronald encourages you to take at least a day off for you to relax. ---- 16-2: Take it Easy 2 *'When:' Year 1, Summer 6th to 10th *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 25 ---- 16-3: Take it Easy 3 *'When:' Year 1, Fall 5th to 9th (clear or cloudy) *'Where: '''Grocery Store *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 30 ---- '''16-4: Special Recipe' *'When:' Year 1, Fall 19th to 23rd (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 35 Ronald makes his special recipe for you to help. ---- 16-5: Invitation *'When:' Year 2, Spring 2nd to 6th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 40 Ronald invites you over to his place because he's worried you're working too hard. ---- 16-6: Dance Lesson *'When :' Year 2, Spring 16th to 20th *'Where :' Grocery Store *'Requirements :' Ronald's FP must be at least 45 Intriguingly, Ronald loves to dance and offers himself to teach you a dance of his. ---- 16-7: Bread Pledge *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th to 21st (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 50, you've shipped at least 64 crops Ronald asks you a favor to deliver some bread of his to the Funland guys at the Church. ---- 16-8: Do You Sell it in the City? *'When:' Year 2, Summer 16th to 25th *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' You've seen event 16-7 Ronald is happy that the people likes his bread but says he doesn't want to sell his bread in the city. ---- 16-9: New Type of Bread *'When:' Year 2, Fall 5th to 9th *'Where:' Grocery *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP is at least 55, you've shipped at least 68 crops Charles suggests Ronald to bake some bread for the city, even though Ronald doesn't want to. Ronald asks you to plant some breadfruit on your farm and bring one back to him. ---- 16-10: Better Products *'When:' Year 2, Fall 14th to 27th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' You have 1 breadfruit with you You bring back one of your breadfruit crops to Ronald but it didn't turn out so great. Ronald now gives you prized breadfruit seeds to try out. Note: 'If you grow these prized breadfruit that Ronald gave you by the Goddess Spring, the crop will turn out a little better.' ---- 16-11: Consider it Done *'When:' Year 2, Fall 23rd to Winter 14th *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' You have 1 prized breadfruit with you *You gave the prized breadfruit to Ronald. He tells you he can now make his new, better bread. ---- 16-12: Sugar Lace *'When:' Year 2, Winter 16th to 20th *'Where:' When you leave your house *'Requirements:' Ronald's FP must be at least 60, you've shipped at least 72 crops *Ronald has created a new type of bread and he likes to call it the "Sugar Lace" bread. He has gone to the city to show it. ---- 16-13: This Year's Best Bread Note: Here ends Ronald's events. You can stop here or you can continue following his other events. *'When:' Year 2, Winter 24th to 28th (clear or cloudy) *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' You've seen event 16-12 Ronald's "Sugar Lace" bread is a huge hit! People are sure to come to Leaf Valley now to have some of the bread - Maybe Funland will have a tougher time starting their construction. Event cleared! ---- 16-14: Ronald's TV Appearance *'When:' Year 4+, anytime *'Where:' Grocery Store *'Requirements:' Cleared event path 16 (You've seen event 16-13) Ronald now has his own TV show, "How to Lead a Nice Life"! Screenshots A conversation with Ronald.jpg|One of Ronald's event paths. Talking with Ronald outside.jpg|Talking with Ronald outdoors. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs